The Wedding
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: This is a writing of the comic strip featured in the back of the book, City of Heavenly Fire. Jessa, with implied Clace, Sizzy and Malec and guest starring Will and Jessamine! Please read and review, fellow Shadowhunters!


**This is a little one shot of what happened in that featured comic strip at the end of City of Heavenly Fire. Sorry if it's bad or a little short, but please review, favorite and follow! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices or any of its characters, as much as I wish I did.**

London 2009:

It was a clear day out in London, England; a very rare thing for such a rainy country. The sky was a pale blue, cloudless expanse that stretched over the dull, gray swishing and lapping waves of the Thames River. Blackfriars Bridge flew over the large strip of water, connecting two pieces of land together. Right now, it was empty, save for the glamoured cluster of murmuring Shadowhunters, who were buzzing with excitement over the newest celebration.

Jessamine Lovelace suddenly and literally materialized unto one of the ledges on the bridge, her legs perched together. She was wearing a old fashioned gown of white lace, though the color looked off with the strange wispy aura surrounding her body and such. Her long and flowing white gold locks stayed put despite the oncoming gusts of wind whipping salt off the Thames and unto the bridge's limestone surface.

Although she couldn't feel any of the worldly pleasures that the people in the crowd could feel, she still genuinely smiled, a rare thing for her since she was usually a very melancholy spirit and it looked perfect gracing her soft and rosebud pink lips. The crimson red spot that was normally on the lacy bodice of her gown was gone thankfully; she didn't want to be reminded of any terrible occasion on a day like this.

No one paid her any attention though. One of the perks and flaws of being a ghost, she supposed.

She looked at the front of the crowd and saw her two acquaintances from long ago. There was Tessa Gray, the American girl who had gained the love and hearts of the two boys from the London Institute. Her long light brown hair was now twisted up in a stylish chignon and her gray eyes were sparkling with affection as she looked up at her soon to be husband.

James Carstairs, Jessamine remembered. He was the parabatai of the other man who also had a permanent place in that big heart of Tessa's. Jessamine guessed it had put a strain on all of their somehow connected relationships. He was now looking exceptionally healthy, with smooth and tanned skin and dark hair and eyes to match. It was definitely unlike his appearance all those years ago when he had been pale, silver and mysterious as the Moon itself.

They were both decent people and did deserve each other, but the blonde ghost girl wondered how another boy would feel about it.

"Oh," she sighed aloud, knowing nobody in particular would hear her anyway. "I do love a wedding. But why ever on a bridge?" She cast a look at the sea, wrapped up in her own trivial thoughts.

"They used to meet here every year," another voice explained. It was male and smooth and charming. A voice Jessamine knew all too well. A voice belonging to a person she had claimed to hate but secretly admired at what they had in common. "It's commemorative. Hello, Jessie," he greeted, voice swelling with brotherly affection.

She turned around again and Jessamine's golden brown eyes sought out the sight in front of her. One of the most beautiful creatures on the face of the Earth now stood in front of her, hands shoved in his pockets and a boyish and mischievous grin playing on his full lips. He looked as fine as one of those statues Michelangelo used to sculpt so well, although this boy gave those hunks of marble a run for their money.

She gasped in surprise, looking up at the boy, who was a ghost just like her. "Will, I didn't think I'd see you here!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes staring into those steady blue eyes that put a violet's petal color to absolute shame.

Will Herondale chuckled. He was taking on a younger form now, even though he died at a surprisingly old age for a superb Shadowhunter like him. He sat down beside her and rolled up his sleeves, revealing some of the dark, swirling runes on his forearms. Jessamine didn't scrunch her nose at them anymore; she didn't find the Marks disfiguring anymore, especially on a proud person like Will.

The dark haired boy sat back, propping himself up with his hands. "I wouldn't miss it," he whispered and turned to face the crowd, examining each guest.

"That girl," Will gestured over to the front, "that's Emma. The last of the Carstairs."

Jessamine looked over at the little blonde girl—Emma—clutching at Jem, who had to bend down to reach her, in a fierce hug, her brown eyes shut and a smile of true bliss on her face as she hugged her family member.

"And Jace," continued Will, raking a hand through his black curls, "the last of the Herondales."

Sure enough, there was a tall boy with sharp, angular features. He was stunningly beautiful, with enough beauty to rival his ancestor, Will's. Although there were some differences. For instance, Jace had a head full of fair hair, as golden as the Sun's golden rays and eyes that suited his picture as well; they were gold as well, a dark gold like autumn leaves floating in the sunlight or the angels' glimmering ichor. Those eyes were sparkling both with mischief and love as he looked at the petite girl wrapped up protectively in his arms. She had fiery red curls that spilled around her shoulders and spring green eyes bright with creativity. She looked familiar with those features and body type. _Probably a descendant of Charlotte and Henry_, Jessamine thought, peering at the girl.

"Do you think he looks like me?" Will inquired, staring at his own descendant curiously.

Jessamine propped her chin up with her hand. "Much better-looking," she stated, admiring the angelic appearance of Jace Herondale.

"That's impossible." Will shook his head with a smug look on his face but it was good-natured.

"It's good to see Magnus happy, even with a Lightwood." Will gazed with that fierce blue stare at the two couples in front of him. "But I have no idea who they are." Magnus looked—of course—the same, with his hair now in gelled spikes of glittery black. _Modern times_, Jessamine thought again. He was currently nuzzling a boy's face. He looked a lot like Will, with the same black hair and steady pale blue eyes, but was most likely Cecily's descendant. He had a bit of Cecily's softness and Gabriel's angles in his face. Alec Lightwood was blushing as his boyfriend was showing a public display of affection.

The other girl—most probably Alec's sister—also had long dark locks, but dark, almost black eyes. That long hair was tied up in an artful bun and she was wearing a sleeveless white dress. She—Isabelle Lightwood—was smiling flirtatiously at another boy, who had a head of tousled brown hair and coffee brown eyes shielded by black-framed glasses. He was hiding a small bouquet of flowers behind his back—obviously to give to Isabelle—and he was whistling a small tune, trying to avert attention away from the present. But something caught Jessamine's eye; a scarlet jewel winked at Isabelle's throat.

"She's wearing Cecily's necklace!" observed the blonde ghost. That confirmed the Cecily Herondale bloodline.

"Another Lightwood," Will muttered.

"We only have fifteen minutes," announced Magnus, his gold green, cat's eyes gleaming with excitement. "I put a glamour over the bridge so no one could cross it, but it won't hold forever. Bride and groom?"

The two said beings walked over to the altar, where the priest began chanting out the vows. Jessamine looked over the black haired ghost. "I must say, I wondered if you'd visit the Earthly place, but for this? Is it not like a knife in the heart?" She gazed up curiously at him, arching a fair eyebrow.

Will sighed, not exasperatedly though. "You don't know much about love, do you? They were both so alone, so long. This gives me peace." His sapphire eyes were swelling with both contentment and sorrow, looking at his two dearest people to his heart.

"So sue me," Jace suddenly said, chuckling with delight while the redheaded girl stared at her boyfriend worriedly at some possibly rudely humorous comment, "it's romantic."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced in blissful conclusion and Jem and Tessa's lips met in a kiss full of tender sweetness and passion, something that made Jessamine's heart both tighten with longing and warm with happiness.

"Do you think it would be rude to ask if he still has our cat?" Isabelle inquired, crossing her arms.

"Yes," everyone but the bride and groom grumbled in unison, making Isabelle pout.

Another thing caught Jessamine's eye. Tessa was now departing from the crowd. "She's . . . coming toward us?" She shook her head in confusion. "But she can't see us?"

"Tessa's always seen me," replied Will as Tessa dragged a small hand on the edge of the bridge toward them.

"I know you're here." Her voice was clear as it was many years ago and carried a faint British accent like the two ghosts themselves. "And he knows, too."

She cleared her throat as she came to stand in front of Will's form. "I miss you. We miss you. Someday, we'll all be together."

Will reached out a hand, as if to touch her face, but she couldn't feel it. Will kept it a centimeter away, and his face softened as he gazed at his immortal love. "Not too soon, my angel Tessa," he whispered as he smiled happily and a little wistfully. "I can wait."

"I wish I could hear you . . ." Tessa trailed off as a clear and shining tear traveled down her pale cheek, leaving a glistening line on her face. Her eyes—as gray and lovely as rainwater—were shimmering with more tears to come, but she blinked them back.

Another dark figure came from the crowd toward Tessa. Jem Carstairs, Will's former parabatai. He came over and wrapped his arms around Tessa and she pressed her cheek against his. Jem opened his eyes. They were no longer silver, but dark brown, looking both young and old at the same time. He was quite aware that Will was there and he smiled in greeting. Will smiled back and tilted his chin up, as if to give his blessing to the marriage. Jem's smile grew even more.

"Goodbye, my parabatai," whispered Will as he began to fade away back to the world of ghosts.

"For now, but not forever," replied Jem hopefully, his face bright with happiness and affection.

"You always were . . ." said Jessamine, looking at all of them in delight and brief jealousy that faded as soon as it came, "one of the luckiest people I knew."

Will offered her one last grin before vaporizing completely. Jessamine then curved her hands together in a heart shape and applied it in front of her eyes, placing Jem and Tessa's second kiss as a married couple in the center. Their cat wandered around Tessa's dress, its collar a white ribbon with the words 'Happy Wedding Day' written on it.

_It's always good_, wondered Jessamine, _to be with friends_.

**Well, what did you think? Please leave reviews telling me so and check out my other stories, especially The Fine Line Between Heaven and Hell. Thanks! Love you guys! ;) :D ^_^**


End file.
